Dollhouse
by LeonaDevilshire
Summary: Rangiku has transferred to a new division during the shortage of lieutenants and captains so now Captain Hitsugaya must find a new lieutenant. But what if she is sensitive and clumsy, but looks out for her friends. What if she falls in love? Her strength is tested when a force arrives that tries to drive them apart? Can she pull through? Will someone die?
1. Chapter 1

"Toshiro!" Kyoko calls. "Come on we got to go!"

"Coming!" he says running down the stairs.

*Ring* *Ring* Riiinnnnggg*

"Huh?"I say yawning. "What?"

A small paper falls on my floor. I go to reach for it and I slip falling out of my bed.

*Thump*

All the more while all this happens my alarm clock is still ringing. I quickly turn it off. now back to that paper. here it is,

"Kyoko please come down stairs still in your pj's cause I have a surprise." Eh? "Signed your older brother." Ugh that nit wit. I hurry to the bathroom to diagnose my hair. It is completely screwed so I quickly grab a pony tail holder and put it up.

"That should do it." I say as I rush out of the bathroom and bolt down the stairs while rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"What did ya want I need to get re-" I cut myself off. "C-caption Hitsugaya!" I stutter seeing the captain in my house while I am in my pj's causes me to rapidly blush. "I w-will b-"

"Sit down Kyoko." My brother says coming in with three cups of green tea.

I love that smell. It's my favorite.

"W-why are you here?" I can't stop myself from stuttering.

"Rengiku told me to because she threw a party and is horribly drunk." He says rolling his eyes as if I should've already knew.

That kind of hurts because I am a sensitive person but what am I supposed to do? I can't tell him to leave.

"Well Captain I have to get ready I have plans today and I refuse to be late." I finally say like a normal person.

"Cancel those plans." He says coldly. While my brother leaves the room.

"What." I stare at him completely dumbfounded.

"I shouldn't need to repeat myself Lieutenant."

Now I take my leave. "Yes sir." I say as calm as possible holding back tears that are begging to be spilled.I quickly flash-step to my bedroom before I cry.

"Stupid captain." I whisper and start to cry. Why me? Why doesmy captain have to be so mean? I start to sniffle. Well it's no use

crying over spilled milk. I grab my phone and text everyone to say I have to cancel because I threw up. It's the best excuse I have.

"Now I know why Rengiku transferred."I hiss as quietly as possible. I go and grab my kimono and quickly rush to the bathroom to

put it on. I quickly realise I grabbed the one I was going to wear to the party and start to cry again. We planned it for a month and were going to have so much fun. It's to late to grab another so I change and do my hair up into a nice bun. When I finish I check to make sure I am all situated and it's draped around me correctly. Everything looks amazing. I leave the bathroom and grab my zanpakuto so I can go hunt and kill hollows to rid myself of my anger. I head down the stairs and tell the captain where I am going before he can ask and he stares at me making me blush.

"What is something wrong Captain." I say quite startled to see his face turn a brilliant red.

"N-no it's nothing." He stutters and looks away.

"I will be on my way then bye." I wave but he grabs me and picks me up bridal style and flash steps away from my house. I look at him.

"What are you doing?" I whisper I am so scared I grip onto him out of instinct. "W-we are s-so high up!" I squeak.

"Hold on here we go!" He tells me and I grip onto him as we plummet to the ground. I prepare for impact. Nothing happens. I slowly open my eyes. He is suspended in air the feeling of joy on his face. I let go of him and wave my hand in his face.

"C-Captain Hitsugaya?!" I call.

No response I see a small tear drop fall from each eye. I scramble out of his arms and completely forget we are in the air. But I don't fall.

"What?"

He begins moving almost like a machine the tears are fully falling. Like two waterfalls that have been clogged up for a long, long time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Captain!"

His arm lifts and strikes me. His mouth forms a freaky smile almost like a doll. His reveal his true feeling, that he can't do anything. It's the only way he can portray them to me now. His arm raises again and I run but his body flash steps and moves a second faster. I know he isn't doing it, but who is? More people I know start coming at me.

"Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Rangiku, Karin, Kiskue, Yoroichi!"I cry "what is going on!"

They all look the same. I grab my Zanpakuto, I have no other choice.

"Please forgive me." I cry and the tears sting the raw wound from Toshiro.

"Burn Natsu!"

My zanpakuto roars as it slashes and hurts my friends. I hate this! All of my friends fall by my blade leaving me and Toshiro.

"I am sorry captain." I say as natsu strikes him with a full on attack.

There is no one left to fight so I reseal my zanpakuto and cry. I have just done the unthinkable. I had hurt and spilled blood of people who are close to me. The blood begins to pool around them from my attacks. I hear a chorus of moans from everyone. I stand my hand resting on the hilt. I slowly move towards Orihime and she looks normal no freaky smile or tears, no machine like movements, completely normal. She opens her eyes looks around and sees all the blood and screams.

"Orihime!" I say and I hug her.

"Y-you monster!." She says.

"No you guys were dolls and you were crying and attacking me. So I knocked you out. I wish it never happened." I explain tears dotting my vision threatening to spill.

"Not you. You saved us all from the doll house."

"W-what."I stutter. "doll house?"

She lifts a hand and a harmless dollhouse is now in the center of the giant pool of blood that had formed.

"Come to me child."

I stand and walk to the house.

"No Kyoko!"Orihime calls. "Stay away from it!"

"It looks so harmless though." I say not stopping. I can't stop my legs? Why can't I stop my legs?

"Open the door you will find your family. I promise."

My family is 's only me and big brother. My body moves and opens the tiny door.

"Kyoko!" Orihime screeches."No!"

"M-my head!" I scream my head throws back.

It hurts my head. must fight the voice. Must fight!

"Get out of my head!" I scream I see all my friends are standing and they look at me. They are back to normal, thank god.

"Please help m-my head." I scream and my hands reach for my zanpakuto.

"Got to get rid of it!"

It won't go away! I must get rid of it! I draw it and point the tip at my heart.

"I will never be a doll!" I screech and plunge it into my body. They all run to me.

"Kyoko!" They all seem to yell at once.

"T-the noise. I-it stopped. I won't be a doll." I say as loud as possible I want them to know. I should tell him now. "I love you Toshiro-" I get cut off by the hacking of fresh, hot, red blood. I slump and place my hand on the hilt of my zanpakuto and pull it out. I have to brek it. "Don't come any closer." I say looking at the cause for everyones pain. I know it will just speed up my death but I do it anyway. I stand and smile. "You lose. Burn natsu!" I slice the house into a bunch of tiny pieces. I sheath my sword and sway but I still stand and walk towards Toshiro. "As I was saying. I love you Toshiro Hitsugaya and I hope you had a wonderful stay. By the way-" I cough up more blood. "Girls aren't here for entertainment. They are here to support the man they love until death." I turn and stumble towards Rangiku. "You taught me that." I cough again and spin around. "Ichigo c-come here." He rushes over. "Protect Orihime with your life-" I cough up and almost fall but I still stay up. "K-keep in mind that we are all only human and we bleed when we fall down."I cough and this time I crash to the ground but I still get back up. "I look over at Chad. "And you must help everyone up if they fall." I start to cry. "Before I die-" More blood. "This isn't goodbye it's only a last caress-" I can't stop coughing. "I ain't done yet you stupid body! I will be back see ya at the big oak were we always meet. On friday at 5. I will be there so expect to see me." I stumble over to Toshiro. "you better be there or I will never forgive anyone of you. I fall and he catches me.

"Y-you idiot, I love you too. I will be there." He is crying.

"Hey doofus don't cry-" I get cut off by my coughing. My hand reaches for his cheek and I wipe off his tears. "I said I would support you until death." My eyes begin to close. And my hand begins to fall. "I never did kill that hollow." I whisper. My eyes shut and I can't move.

My eyes shoot open to see the inner world created by my soul begin to disappear.

"Natsu I can't die yet please help me!" I call for her.

The beautiful green lush hilly landscape begins to deteriorate into so many pieces.

"I know and I won't let you!" She says and appears pulling me into her Kimono.


	3. Chapter 3

"The oak tree right? But you're dead so how? Can you say that?" Ichigo tells us looking at her body. It looks so small and lifeless. I look down and people are moving again slowly the surface below us disappears and we all flash step away. But I can't just let go of her right? It would be wrong. I land on a tree branch everyone somewhere around me. But I can't tear my eyes away she is gone. My lieutenant is gone. What should I do? I jump down.

"Toshiro I-"

"Come on guys stop being all sad!" Orihime giggles earning her a few mean glares.

I just walk. Tired and broken. What is going to happen now? The weight of her body grows lighter for some reason.

"Look Toshiro!" Calls Uryu.

Her body is disappearing! It's sparkling and floating turning into dust.

"What is happening?" I can't believe what I am seeing it's so unreal.

"Toshiro!" Someone yells from behind me.

Soon everyone is yelling at me. Wait what's happening? Everything is disappearing?

I turn around and everyone is turning into dust like kyoko. Soon it's just me and Ichigo.

"Live on Toshiro we need you too."

"What Ichigo?"

Everything goes dark.

"Toshiro wake up!"

"What happened Kyoko?"

"Yes what you passed out and were crying. Is everything okay?"

"You're alive!"

"Yes Toshiro I am alive? Why are you freaking out?"

He latches onto her and hugs her crying.

"I thought you were dead! I saw you die and, I love you." He tells her once he calms down.

"What t-Toshiro why are you saying that?" She begs to know.

He grabs her and pulls her towards him kissing her with all his might.

I am Genesis. I watch over these two. To explain what happened with one word it's SUMMER. Kyoko has loved him for a long time and has finally been able to become his lieutenant. he has realized his feelings for her thanks to me. To explain myself further. I died a long time ago. I was Kyoko's mother. I lived as a soul reaper and died a soul reaper. I can't save everyone and not everyone can save me. I left alone on a mission in hope to kill the monster haunting my daughters dreams. But I failed and it killed me instead. There is a life after the soul society. But we have no power over them. We are forever alone now. Watching over the ones we love. Helping them along the way. People call us Guardian Angels. But we prefer wanderers instead. We have no power over what happens. But are able to influence just like now. That boy Toshiro though is special. his fate was engrave a long time ago. And I am here to protect that fate and my daughters...


End file.
